Godsgrave (novel)
Godsgrave is the second book in The Nevernight Chronicle by author Jay Kristoff. It will be followed by ''Darkdawn'', the final installment of the trilogy. Synopsis Assassin Mia Corvere has found her place among the Blades of Our Lady of Blessed Murder, but many in the Red Church ministry think she’s far from earned it. Plying her bloody trade in a backwater of the Republic, she’s no closer to ending Consul Scaeva and Cardinal Duomo, or avenging her familia. And after a deadly confrontation with an old enemy, Mia begins to suspect the motives of the Red Church itself. When it’s announced that Scaeva and Duomo will be making a rare public appearance at the conclusion of the grand games in Godsgrave, Mia defies the Church and sells herself to a gladiatorial collegium for a chance to finally end them. Upon the sands of the arena, Mia finds new allies, bitter rivals, and more questions about her strange affinity for the shadows. But as conspiracies unfold within the collegium walls, and the body count rises, Mia will be forced to choose between loyalty and revenge, and uncover a secret that could change the very face of her world. Praise for Godsgrave "Kristoff again graces his story with hilarious asides, vicious competition, and a protagonist as relentless as she is fearless. Her brutal world is populated with a fascinating array of characters who often meet dismal and bloody fates.... Through tragedy, betrayal, and victory, this glorious adventure thrills and satisfies with cold violence, terrifying monsters, roaring crowds, and bloody honor." ―''Publishers Weekly'' (starred review) "Sexier, grittier, fiercer, bloodier ― Jay Kristoff’s ''Godsgrave is an action-packed showstopper. ... Godsgrave ''thrums with unrelenting tension and suspense and you won’t know what to do with yourself once it’s over." ―''USA Today'' "I feel like I really can't do this book justice with words. But it is in fact bloodier, sexier, stabbier and badassier (just go with it) than ''Nevernight. Seriously, who knew that was even possible? Questions are answered, many more are asked and we are slowly fed more information about Mia's past. Prepare yourselves gentlefriends, this book is a rollercoaster ride of emotion. I finished Godsgrave ''late at night and was propped up in bed like one of those clowns at the show, open mouthed, gasping and absolutely SHOOK. That ending is... 'NO HE DIDN'T' (yes he did)." ―The YA Circle blog on Godsgrave. "Kristoff has put together an excellent follow-up to ''Nevernight, and it will not disappoint....Things get more and more intense in just about every area of Mia's life, and it's all leading to a showstopping conclusion in book three. I'll be waiting for it!"'' ―The Eater of Books blog on Godsgrave. "Godsgrave'' is intense and dark... There’s a lot of dynamic and strong characters, especially the women. The last 80 pages will leave you shouting your head off and it’s never info dumped or out of left field.... If you like YA fantasy but want more sex and blood and language, read Nevernight and then quickly follow it with Godsgrave..." ―Bang Bang Books blog on ''Godsgrave. "The Nevernight Chronicle'' is a fantastic story. Absolutely original work, fantastic interaction between characters, a well developed world and politics. Jay is truly an amazing writer." ―Burkhead's Books and Bad Reviews blog on ''Godsgrave. "All I can say is "Wow!" I'm speechless with wonder, with awe at the twists and turns the story had taken. Though I'm expecting things not to go swimmingly for Mia, I never imagined the routes the plot would take to bring her to where she was by the end of the book." ―The Romance Reviews blog. "I rate this book a glowing 5 out of 5 stars! Perfect for fantasy readers who love a badass heroine, assassins, action, and blood!" ―The Introverted Book Nerd blog. "Come for the vengeful assassins, stay for the fear-drinking shadowcats. ''Godsgrave is a stylish, fast-paced and welcome return to the world of Nevernight." ―Peter Newman, award-winning author of ''The Vagrant. Gallery Covers godsgrave_cover2.jpg|Harper Voyager UK hardcover Category:Books